


One Afternoon

by electricheart



Series: prompts: 101 kisses [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt : Russian roulette</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> prompt : Russian roulette

"That’s dangerous," Kjelle says as she walks over to Morgan, who’s too busy throwing daggers at a tree, barely over Inigo’s sleeping head where he’s leaning against it for an afternoon nap.  
  
"But perfect for practice- you know, so that I don’t accidentally throw at my allies during battle and all that."  
  
Kjelle laughs at her sister, before placing a small kiss on her temple and taking the daggers from her hands.  
  
“ _Kjelle_ ,” Morgan whines, reaching for the daggers (even though she carries many more strapped to her thighs, barely concealed).  
  
Kjelle holds them over her head. “Nuh-uh little sis, you are gonna practice with me instead of almost killing Sleeping Beauty over there.”  
  
Morgan snorts, covering her mouth with her hands. “You called him _Sleeping Beauty_.”  
  
Kjelle rolls her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Just make sure he doesn’t find out or I’ll never hear the end of it.”  
  
Morgan smiles wide enough that Kjelle almost expects her face to crack in half. “Your secret’s safe with me!”

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted at @notanotheroneohboy (tumblr post/85206991885)


End file.
